Ramen for Sasu-chan
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Chapter 05 : Mama, maafkan aku. Aku lebih memilih Sasu-chan. Aku ingin hidup bersama Sasu-chan. Selamanya, selalu bersama. Karena aku benar-benar mencintainya.
1. Chapter 01 : Waiting

[Chaptered]  
Title : Ramen for Sasu-chan  
Chapter : 01/05  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke, nyempil Hyuuga Neji  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Shonen Ai  
BGM : AAA - Wonderful Life

* * *

Sekilas info :  
* Naruto (16)  
* Sasuke (16)  
* Neji (22) jadi kakak tiri Sasuke lho. Gomen Itachi, posisi 'aniki' dipinjem dulu untuk Neji bhahahaha...

Mungkin FF ini sudah pernah dipost di tempat lain dengan judul dan pemain yang berbeda, tapi dari keseluruhan ceritanya sama dengan FF aslinya.  
Enjoy it!

Ah, satu lagi!  
Ini NS lho, ingat NS!  
NejiSasu? Bisa jadi, bisa jadi.  
NaruSasu? Iyaaaaaaa!

* * *

03.15 pm.  
Konoha.  
Di taman belakang SD.  
Naruto sedang duduk di ayunan sendirian.

- Naruto PoV -

Sudah 3 hari aku menunggunya di sini setiap pukul 3 sore. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak menampakkan diri. Aku pergi ke rumahnya, tetapi kata tetangga dia sudah pindah 2 tahun yang lalu. Dan kebetulan sekali tidak ada satupun yang tahu kemana dia pindah.

"_Kau adalah kawan pertamaku_",  
Kata-katanya itu terus terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya...  
Tepat di taman ini juga.

* * *

* Flash Back *

4 tahun yang lalu.  
Waktu itu aku masih kelas 6 SD.

12.45 pm.  
Saat pulang sekolah.  
Setelah selesai piket kelas.  
Di taman belakang SD.

"Banci Kaleng! Banci Kaleng!", sorak segerombolan anak-anak.

Heboh sekali. Apa yang sedang mereka sorakkan, ya?

Karena penasaran, akupun menghampiri mereka. Aku melihat anak perempuan dengan wajah yang belepotan make up, dress putih yang dikenakannya juga kotor terkena noda lipstik. Anak perempuan mencoba menghapus sisa make up dengan kedua punggung tangannyanya, tetapi anak yang lain dengan sigap menarik tangan anak perempuan itu dengan kasar. Mereka mengusik anak perempuan? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

"HEEEIIII!", teriakku ala pahlawan.

Mereka spontan berhenti bersorak dan langsung melirik ke arahku.  
"Apa?", kataku menantang mereka.  
"Kau yang ada perlu apa ke sini?", tanya anak laki-laki berbadan tambun yang sok menantang.

Kamipun saling melontarkan tatapan tajam.  
"Ayo, kita bubar!", ajak orang yang sok menantang itu.

Merekapun langsung bubar.

Uh, sudah kuduga! Dia takut sama aku! Naruto kok dilawan!

Aku perlahan-lahan menghampiri anak perempuan itu.  
"Mereka sudah pergi", kataku sambil tersenyum padanya.  
". . .", anak itu malah diam dan menatapku.  
"Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanyaku sedikit cemas, karena dia diam saja.

Spontan dia langsung memelukku. Aku tahu, dia pasti sangat ketakutan.  
"Tenang, jangan takut lagi. Mereka sudah pergi", hiburku sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Aku mengeluarkan saputangan dari tasku.  
"Nih!", aku meletakkan saputangan di atas tangannya.

"Kurasa mereka tidak akan kembali lagi. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya. Bye!", kataku.

Aku langsung berlari meninggalkan anak itu. Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat saat anak itu tiba-tiba memelukku. Anak itu bener-bener manis.  
Ah! Aku lupa menanyakan namanya. Seharusnya aku mengantar sampai ke rumahnya. Gah~

* * *

Keesokan harinya...  
12.35 pm.  
Saat pulang sekolah.

"Maaf ~", sapa seseorang dari belakangku.

Akupun langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.  
"Ya?", sahutku.

Seorang anak laki-laki perlahan-lahan menghampiriku.  
"I, ini!", katanya sambil menyerahkan sesuatu padaku.

Ini kan...  
Sapu tangan yang aku berikan kepada anak perempuan kemarin.  
Mengapa bisa ada padanya?

"Terima kasih!", katanya membungkuk sambil tersenyum.  
"Mengapa bisa ada padamu?", tanyaku heran.  
"Kau yang memberikannya padaku", jawabnya.  
"Tapi... Perasaan...", pikirku.  
"Aku... Aku anak yang kemarin. Ingat?", katanya.  
"A, apa!", aku terkejut.

Masa dia itu anak perempuan yang kemarin? Jadi aslinya dia laki-laki? Bener-bener tidak bisa dipercaya! Dia sungguh manis melebihi anak perempuan.

* * *

12.40 pm.  
Di taman belakang SD.  
Kami sedang duduk-duduk di ayunan.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Biasa dipanggil Naruto. Salam kenal!", kataku memperkenalkan diri padanya.  
"Ramen",  
"Ramen?", tanyaku bingung.  
"Uzumaki, Naruto, Spiral yang di ramen?", aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perkataannya.  
". . .", aku diam.  
". . .", dia juga diam menungguku untuk berbicara.  
"Ah! Iya ramen! Aku suka ramen. Makannya Mamaku menamaiku Naruto.. Hahaha.. Bagaimana dengamu?", cengirku setelah memahami maksudnya.  
"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Panggilanku ...", Sasuke tiba-tiba terdiam.  
"Mereka memanggilmu Banci Kaleng ya?", tebakku.

Sasuke hanya menggangguk lemah.  
"Boleh tidak kalau aku memanggilmu 'Sasu-chan'?", tanyaku.  
". . .", dia hanya terdiam.  
"Hahaha... Aku cuma bercanda!", tawaku sambil menepuk pundaknya.  
"Kalau kau suka, aku tidak akan marah kalau dipanggil Sasu-chan. Lagi pula itu jauh lebih baik daripada... Banci Kaleng", katanya berusaha untuk tersenyum.  
"Benarkah?", tanyaku meyakinkannya.  
"Yup!", dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum padaku.  
"Yosh!", seruku.  
"Terima kasih", katanya.  
"Untuk?", tanyaku.  
"Karena kau sudah mau berteman denganku. Kau adalah kawan pertamaku", jelasnya sambil tersenyum.  
"Kita selamanya tetap berteman. Aku janji akan melindungimu!", tegasku.  
"Terima kasih", katanya.  
"Sesama kawan tidak perlu ucapkan terima kasih", kataku.

Kami berbincang-bincang banyak hal. Lambat laun kami menjadi akrab. Aku banyak menanyakan berbagai hal mulai dari kesukaan, keluarga sampai dengan hal-hal yang pribadi. Tanpa ragu Sasu-chan pun langsung menjawabnya.  
Dia tinggal beberapa blok yang tidak jauh dari rumahku. Dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Papanya. Mamanya sudah lama meninggal sewaktu dia berumur 3 tahun. Dia pasti sangat kesepian sebagai anak tunggal, dengan seorang Papa yang sibuk berkerja.

"Ramenku sayang!", teriak seorang wanita dari kejauhan.

Uh! Mama! Mengapa memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu!  
Mama perlahan-lahan menghampiri kami.

"Ramenku sayang, mengapa tidak langsung pulang? Mama khawatir lho!", kata Mama.  
"Mama, jangan panggil aku Ramen di depan kawanku", bisikku pada Mama.  
"Mengapa, Ramenku sayang?", Mama malah sengaja memanggilku dengan sebutan Ramen dengan embel-embel sayang pula.  
"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya! Bye bye!", kataku sambil menarik Mama pergi sebelum Mama membuatku malu.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya..  
Saat pulang sekolah.  
Aku menunggu Sasu-chan di gerbang sekolah untuk pulang bersama. Seandainya kami sekelas, mungkin aku tidak perlu menunggu seperti ini.

"Sasu-chan!", sapaku ketika melihatnya.

Dia langsung menghampiriku.  
"Kau menungguku?", tanyanya.  
"Kita pulang bersama yuk!", ajakku sambil menggandeng tanganya.

* * *

Di jalan.

"Ne, Ramen, apa kau suka coklat?", tanya Sasu-chan.  
"Suka!", seruku.  
"Besok aku akan membawakannya untukmu", kata Sasu-chan tersenyum.  
"Ne, Sasu-chan",  
"Ya?"  
"Mengapa kau memanggilku 'Ramen'?", tanyaku.  
"Namamu bukan Ramen, ya?", tanya Sasu-chan sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.  
"Bu, bukan~", jawabku tercengir.  
"Ah! Gomen-nasai~", kata Sasu-chan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.  
"Kalau kau suka, kau boleh memanggilku 'Ramen'", hiburku.

Sasu-chan dengan segera menaikkan kepalanya dan memandangku.  
"Ramen!", panggilnya sambil tersenyum.

Oh! Jashin! Sasu-chan manis sekali!

Tidak tahu mengapa aku tidak marah ataupun malu ketika dia mulai memanggilku dengan sebutan Ramen. Sangat berbeda ketika Mama yang memanggilku dengan sebutan Ramen yang menggunakan embel-embel sayang.

* * *

01.05 pm.  
Di rumahku.

"Tadaimaaaaa!", teriakku setelah memasuki rumah.  
"Ramenku sayang, sudah pulang! Ayo, cepat ganti baju, cuci tangan dan kaki, terus kita makan siang bersama. Hari ini Mama masak sayur kesukaanmu lho!", kata Mama panjang lebar.

Ramen? Aku bener-bener tidak suka dipanggil begitu oleh Mama.

"Mama ~", panggilku lemas.  
"Ya, sayang?"  
"Bisa tidak, Mama berhenti memanggilku Ramen? Aku tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu~", kataku dengan ekspresi sedih.  
"Mengapa, Ramenku sayang?", tanya Mama.  
"Pokonya aku tidak suka! ', ketusku.

Aku langsung berlari menuju kamar dan mengunci pintu kamarku supaya Mama tidak masuk. Aku merebahkan diri di atas ranjang dan menutup wajahku dengan bantal.  
Mengapa aku sangat tidak suka dipanggil Ramen oleh Mama?  
Entahlah! Rasanya aneh saja, kalo Mama yang memanggil. Sangat berbeda dengan Sasu-chan. Aku sangat senang ketika dia memanggilku dengan sebutan Ramen.  
Pokoknya Sasu-chanlah yang boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan Ramen! Yang lain tidak boleh! Termasuk Mama! Titik!

* * *

Keesokan harinya...  
Mama berhenti mamanggilku dengan sebutan Ramen.  
Jadi hanya Sasu-chan seoranglah yang boleh memanggilku Ramen. Yang lain, tidak akan kuizinkan! Begitu pula dengan sebutan Sasu-chan untuk Sasuke. Hanya aku seoranglah yang boleh memanggilnya begitu. Jika ada orang lain yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu, langsung aku hajar kalau dia laki-laki, dan kalau dia perempuan akan kutatap dia sampai menangis.  
Sampai tidak ada lagi teman-teman yang berani memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sasu-chan selain aku. Egois? Ya, aku memang egois.

* * *

Pada saat kelulusan SD, keluargaku harus pindah ke Suna karena pekerjaan Papa. Mau tidak mau aku harus berpisah dengan Sasu-chan. Padahal kami sudah berjanji mau melanjutkan ke SMP yang sama, agar bisa selalu bersama.  
Mengapa jadi seperti ini? Ini tidak sesuai dengan harapanku!

03.05 pm.  
Di taman belakang SD.  
Aku dan Sasu-chan sedang duduk-duduk di ayunan seperti biasanya. Sasu-chan sedih ketika aku ceritakan bahwa aku akan pindah ke Suna.

"Jangan sedih, ya!", hiburku sambil menepuk pundaknya.  
"Aku... sendirian lagi...", lirihnya sedih sambil menunduk.  
"Aku pasti akan kembali ke Konoha lagi!", janjiku.  
"Kapan kau akan kembali lagi?", tanyanya.  
"Tidak tahu. Tapi, secepatnya", jawabku kurang yakin.  
"Aku akan menunggumu setiap hari di taman ini, setiap jam 3 sore. Ramen, janji ya. Pasti akan kembali untuk menemuiku", katanya mendadak tersenyum.  
"Ya! Aku janji!", kataku dengan tegas.  
"Jangan lupakan aku ya!", katanya.  
"Pasti! Kau juga, selama aku tidak ada, jangan cengeng ya!", pesanku.

Itulah hari terakhirku bertemu dengannya. Selama 3 tahun tanpa komunikasi, kami sama sekali tidak tahu kabar masing-masing.

* * *

3 tahun kemudian.

Setelah menamatkan SMP di Suna selama 3 tahun, akhirnya aku kembali lagi ke Konoha untuk melanjutkan SMU di Konoha. Awalnya orang tuaku tidak setuju. Tapi karena aku tipe anak yang keras kepala, mau tidak mau, mereka mengabulkan permintaanku. Aku tinggal sendiri sebuah mansiona yang disewa oleh Papa.  
Selama di Suna, aku terus memikirkan Sasu-chan. Bagaimana kabarnya? Seperti apa dia sekarang? Apakah dia masih cengeng dan lemah?

* End Flash Back *

* * *

05.35 pm.  
Di taman belakang SD.

Sudah sore. Sepertinya dia tidak akan kembali. Dia bener-bener sudah lupa pada janjinya itu. Padahal aku sangat berharap dia akan menungguku di sini. Mungkin karena aku terlalu lama kembali. Sehingga dia merasa bosan terus menerus menungguku. Kurasa, kami tidak akan bertemu lagi.  
Bye bye Sasu-chan!

- Naruto PoV End -

* * *

Mulai saat itulah Naruto tidak pernah menunggu Sasuke lagi di taman itu lagi. Naruto memutuskan untuk berhenti menunggu.

* * *

Terputus


	2. Chapter 02 : Neji-nii, Look at Me!

[Chaptered]  
Title : Ramen for Sasu-chan  
Chapter : 02/05  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke, nyempil Hyuuga Neji  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Shonen Ai  
BGM : AAA - Wonderful Life

* * *

Gomen kalo peran Neji tidak seperti yang diharapkan.  
Aku bikin peran Neji yang cuek dan dingin terhadap Sasuke, seolah-olah Sasuke itu pelangi, eh, gak dink! bukan pelangi, tapi bakteri di mata Neji. hhahahaha... #plak#

Pokoknya Neji bukan kakak tiri yang baik... hehehehe #jedeeeer#

* * *

03.00 pm.  
Di taman belakang SD.

Sasuke sedang duduk di ayunan sendirian.

-Sasuke PoV -

Sudah 2 bulan lebih aku tidak ke sini. Rasanya kengen dengan tempat ini. Aku terus menunggu kedatangannya selama 3 tahun. Selalu menunggunya di sini.  
Ramen ~

* * *

* Flash Back *

3 tahun yang lalu.  
Saat lulus SD, Ramen pergi ke Suna untuk melanjutkan SMP di sana.

"Jangan lupakan aku ya!", kataku.  
"Pasti! Kau juga, selama aku tidak ada, jangan cengeng ya!", pesannya.

Ramen berjanji akan kembali lagi ke Konoha dan aku berjanji akan selalu menunggunya kembali di taman ini pada pukul 3 sore.

* * *

1 tahun kemudian.  
Keluargaku harus pindah ke tempat yang cukup jauh dari rumah sebelumnya untuk memulai kehidupan kami yang baru. Papa menikah dengan seorang wanita yang sudah mempunyai seorang putra. Dengan begitu, aku punya seorang mama tiri dan juga seorang kakak yang bernama Neji.  
Aku dan Neji-nii beda 6 tahun. Saat itu, aku SMP kelas 2 dan Neji-nii kuliah semester 6 jurusan Bahasa Ingris. Neji-nii ingin menjadi guru. Mama tiriku sangat menyayangiku, sedangkan Neji-nii selalu saja tidak peduli denganku. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah menganggapku ada. Semakin aku berusaha untuk akrab dengannya, semakin cuek sikapnya padaku.

"Neji-nii, kita jalan-jalan yuk!", ajakku.  
Neji-nii hanya diam menatapku sinis, kemudian dia beranjak pergi menjauhiku.

Saat Neji-nii sedang bermain basket sendirianpun. Tanpa sengaja, bola basket itu menggelinding ke arahku. Aku langsung mengambilnya dan memberikannya pada Neji-nii.  
"Aku ikutan, ya?", tanyaku sambil tersenyum manis di hadapannya.

Dan lagi-lagi... Dia pergi begitu saja, dan tidak mau bermain lagi.  
Apa senyumku begitu menjijikkan baginya, sehingga dia menghindariku?

Ketika makan malampun, saat Papa dan Mama tidak ada di rumah.  
"Neji-nii, ayo makan bersamaku!", ajakku.

Seperti biasa, Neji-nii diam dan pergi begitu saja tanpa berbicara dan bahkan dia mulai tidak memandangku sedikitpun. Akhirnya aku hanya makan malam sendirian dengan variasi hidangan di atas meja yang telah disiapkan oleh pembantu.  
Aku jadi tidak berselera makan.  
Dan bodohnya... Aku malah menangis...  
"Ramen~"

* * *

2 tahun kemudian.  
Setelah aku lulus SMP, aku melanjutkan ke SMU swasta khusus cowok di Konoha juga. Dan selama 2 tahun pula, sikap Neji-nii tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun.  
Kira-kira setelah pengumuman kelulusan SMP, aku dan Neji-nii pergi jalan-jalan. Kalau bukan karena Mama yang memaksa, mungkin Neji-nii tidak akan mau pergi denganku.  
Selama di jalan, Neji-nii terus saja berjalan di depanku tanpa menggandeng dan berbicara denganku. Aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Aku senang Neji-nii mau jalan bersamaku.

"Neji-nii, tunggu aku!", teriakku ketika aku merasa ketinggalan jauh darinya.

Neji-nii bukannya berhenti, malah mempercepat langkahnya.  
"Neji-nii!", aku berlari dan langsung menggandeng tangannya.

Neji-nii dengan kasarnya melepas gandenganku.  
"Neji-nii, bicaralah dangaku~", pintaku memelas.

Neji-nii tetap diam saja dan langsung menyematkan earphone di kedua telinganya. Dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan keberadaanku.  
"Neji-nii, dengarkan aku!", aku menarik tangan Neji-nii.  
"Mengapa kau selalu begini padaku? Neji-nii bicaralah padaku. Aku ingin kau berbicara denganku. Mengapa kau diam saja? Apa aku begitu menyebalkan bagimu? Neji-nii katakan sesuatu! Aku mohon!", kataku dengan emosi yang tidak bisa kutahan lagi.

Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi terus-terusan dicuekin oleh Neji-nii.

Neji-nii menatapku dengan tatapan sinis, kali ini tatapannya membuatku... takut... Dia langsung melepas tanganku darinya, dan perlahan-lahan menjauh dariku tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.  
Ini.. Benar-benar menyakitkan!  
"Neji-nii~~ Kumohon bicaralah padaku", pintaku menatap sendu punggung Neji-nii.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau berbicara denganku? Neji-nii! Berbaliklah! Lihatlah aku! Aku yang selama ini terus menatap punggungmu dengan penuh harapan. Berharap supaya kau akan berbalik, tersenyum dan berbicara padaku. Neji-nii, kau mau aku yang bagaimana?

Aku terus memperhatikan punggung Neji-nii yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Aku mencoba untuk mengejarnya. Dan tanpa sadar, aku menyebrang tanpa memperhatikan jalan.  
Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat sebuah bus melintas di depanku.

_BRuuuuK!_  
Bus itu berhasil menabrakku.  
Aku terpental sejauh 1,5 meter setelah ditabrak. Darah mengalir deras dari kepalaku, kaki dan tangan kananku mati rasa.  
Dalam ingatanku, aku terus saja meliat punggung Neji-nii. Dia sama sekali tidak menoleh sedikitpun.

"Aku... benci Neji-nii..", itu kata-kata terakhir yang aku ucapkan.  
Sekejap pandanganku menjadi gelap.

* * *

Karena kecelakaan itu, aku sempat koma selama kurang lebih 2 minggu.  
Pagi harinya, saat aku tersadar dari koma, aku hanya meliat Mama tiriku yang sedang tertidur di dekatku sambil menggenggam tangan kiriku.  
Mama tirikulah yang selama ini terus berada di sampingku. Papa sibuk dengan pekerjaanya, sedangkan dia...  
Ah, sudahlah! Aku tidak peduli lagi.  
Bagiku, Mamalah yang sangat aku butuhkan.

Akibat kecelakaan itu, aku mengalami patah tulang kaki dan tangan kanan. Selama kurang lebih 2 bulan, aku menjalani penyembuhan di rumah sakit.  
Selama itulah, aku tidak ke taman.

* * *

2 bulan kemudian.  
07.35 am.  
SMU Konoha.  
Kelas 1B.

Ini pertama kalinya aku masuk sekolah. Kuharap aku tidak ketinggalan jauh pelajaran.  
"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal", kataku memperkenalkan diri.  
"Uchiha-san, kau duduk di... Mmm~~ Sepertinya hanya tempat di belakang ujung kanan itu yang kosong. Tidak apa-apa kan?", kata Hatake-sensei -Wali kelas 1B- tersenyum padaku.  
"Tidak apa-apa", aku langsung menuju ke bangku kosong yang dimaksud.

Aku lalu duduk di bangku itu dan melihat pemandangan di luar jendela. Beruntung aku duduk di sini. Jika suntuk bisa melihat sesuatu di luar sana.

Tiba-tiba datang seseorang siswa masuk tergesa-gesa.  
"Maaf, saya terlambat lagi, sensei!", katanya dengan nafas tidak beraturan.  
"Huh, lagi-lagi kau terlambat!", marah Hatake-sensei dengan nada jenuh.  
"Maaf!", katanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.  
"Ya, sudah! Nanti jam istirahat temui saya di ruangan", kata Hatake-sensei.

Siswa itu langsung berlari ke arahku.  
"Jangan berlari di dalam kelas!", marah Hatake-sensei.  
"Maaf!", katanya lagi sambil tercengir.

Siswa itu langsung duduk di bangku kosong yang ada di sebelah kananku. Rupanya dia teman sebangkuku. Siswa itu menatapku dengan heran.  
"Kau?", tanyanya heran.  
"Aku murid baru", jawabku.  
"O", katanya mengangguk tidak jelas.  
"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal", kataku.  
"Sasuke? Seperti nama kawanku...hehehe..", katanya cengar-cengir.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Biasa dipanggil Naruto. Salam kenal!", katanya memperkenalkan diri padaku.

Aku teringat dengan seseorang yang dulu pernah mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama seperti yang diucapkannya.  
"Ramen?", kataku pelan.  
"Kau bilang apa?", tanyanya.  
"Ah, bukan apa-apa", jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Apa betul dia Ramen?", pikirku sambil menatapnya.  
"A, ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?", tanyanya sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan tangannya.  
"Tidak ada!", jawabku.

Untuk memastikan apakah Ramen telah kembali, maka aku akan menunggunya di taman nanti sore. Kalau dia bener-bener Ramen, dia pasti akan ke sana.

* * *

11.00 pm.  
SMU Konoha.  
Kelas 1B.

_TiiiiNG... TooooNG..._  
Bunyi lonceng sekolah, saatnya semua masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

Pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Uzumaki-san datang sambil berjalan berat menuju bangku di sebelahku.  
"Huf~ lagi-lagi aku dihukum memungut sampah", keluhnya padaku.  
"Memungut sampah?", tanyaku.  
"Yup! Aku kan tadi telat, makanya Hatake-sensei menghukumku", jelasnya.

"Kau, jangan sampe telat ya!", katanya memperingatiku.  
"Hn", anggukku.  
"Hehehe...", dia menyengir.  
"Aku ingin sekali membantumu, tapi... Aku ada janji", kataku.  
"Tidak apa-apa kok. Yang namanya janji harus ditepati", katanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

* End Flash Back *

* * *

04.15 pm.  
Di taman belakang SD.  
Dia tidak datang. Berarti dia bukan Ramen.

Aku beranjak dari ayunan dan bergegas pergi.  
Baru beberapa langkah saja...

"Mau kemana Sasu-chan?", tanya seseorang dari belakang.

Sasu-chan?  
Hanya seoranglah yang memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Apakah itu Ramen?

Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang.  
"Ramen?", kataku terkejut ketika meliatnya Uzumaki-san, kawan sebangkuku.  
"Hai! Aku kembali. Maaf ya, aku telat", sapanya.  
"Ramen~", aku langsung berlari dan memeluknya.  
"Miss u ~~", bisiknya di telingaku.

Akhirnya setelah 3 tahun berpisah, kami bisa bertemu kembali. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Sangat~

"Jangan pergi lagi~", lirihku.  
"Aku janji tidak akan pergi lagi. Dan kalaupun aku harus pergi, aku akan membawamu untuk ikut bersamaku",  
"Arigatou, Ramen~",

-Sasuke PoV End -

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Review please ^^v


	3. Chapter 03 : I Love You

[Chaptered]  
Title : Ramen for Sasu-chan  
Chapter : 03/05  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke, nyempil Hyuuga Neji  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Shonen Ai  
BGM : AAA - Wonderful Life

* * *

07.20 am.  
SMU Konoha.

- Naruto PoV -

Aku sedang menunggu Sasu-chan di gerbang sekolah. Sepertinya dia belum datang. Sejak bertemu dengannya, entah mengapa minggu-minggu ini aku selalu berangkat ke sokolah pagi-pagi begini. Dan sekarangpun, aku jarang dihukum mengutip sampah -sampah pasti pada kangen ingin minta dipungut olehku. Hahaha...

Tidak lama kemudian. Datanglah sebuah mobil berwarna silver berhenti tepat di depan gerbang. Dari mobil tersebut, keluarlah sesorang yang aku tunggu-tunggu, Sasu-chan.  
Itu bukan mobil antaran yang biasanya dia naiki.

"Sasu-chan!", panggilku.  
Begitu melihatku, Sasu-chan langsung menarikku masuk ke sekolah. Tanpa berpamitan pada pria pengemudi itu terlebih dahulu. Saat itu pula aku melihat pria itu memandangiku dengan dinginnya.

Siapa pria itu?  
Hatiku merasa tidak enak jika melihat Sasu-chan bersama laki-laki lain. Mengapa aku bisa berperasaan seperti ini?

* * *

Kami berhenti di tangga menuju lantai 2.

"Dia sama sekali tidak berubah", katanya sedih.  
"Dia? Dia siapa?", tanyaku bingung.  
"Laki-laki itu", jawabnya.  
"Maksudmu... Pria yang mengantarmu tadi?",

Sasu-chan hanya mengangguk pelan.  
"Pria itu.. Siapamu?", tanyaku penasaran.  
"Kakak tiriku",  
"Kakak tiri?",

Rupanya pria itu kakak tiri Sasu-chan. Sasu-chan menceritakan hubungannya yang tidak akrab terhadap kakak tirinya yang bernama Neji. Dari ceritanya itu, aku bisa merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan Sasu-chan. Pria itu sudah membuat Sasu-chan sedih! Aku benar-benar benci kepada orang yang menyakiti Sasu-chan.  
"Mengapa dia bisa mengantarmu?", tanyaku sedikit kesal.  
"Orang tuaku ke luar kota, jadi aku dan dia ditinggal berdua", jawab Sasu-chan.  
"Kalau begitu, nanti pulang sekolah, biar aku yang mengantarmu", tawarku.  
"Jangan. Itu akan merepotkanmu!", tolaknya.  
"Untuk apa menawarkan bantuan yang bisa membuat diri sendiri kerepotan?", kataku sambil tersenyum padanya.

Sasu-chan hanya membalas tersenyum mendengar perkataanku ini.  
"Setidaknya, kau tidak akan dicuekin jika pulang bersamaku", bujukku.

Sasu-chan pasti tahu apa yang aku maksud.  
Akhirnya Sasu-chan memutuskan untuk pulang bersamaku.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, aku langsung mengantar Sasu-chan pulang dengan Kyubi, motor kesayanganku.

"Ayo, mampir sebentar. Jangan khawatir, di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa kok. Cuma ada Uzuha", kata Sasu-chan sambil menarikku masuk ke rumahnya.  
"Uzuha? Siapa Uzuha?", tanyaku sedikit... cemburu.

Cemburu?  
Arrgggg! Ada apa denganku!

"Kalau tidak masuk, bagaimana bisa kenal?"

Karena penasaran, akhirnya akupun masuk ke rumahnya.  
Sasu-chan mempersilakan aku duduk di sofa. Kemudian Sasu-chan meyalakan TV.  
"Jangan sungkan, anggap saja rumah sendiri", katanya sambil memberikan remote TV padaku.  
"Apa kau haus? Mau minum apa?", tanya Sasu-chan.  
"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak haus", jawabku.  
"A, kau pasti suka ini!", Sasu-chan menyerahkan sekaleng orange juice padaku.

Aku menyambutnya dengan senyum matahariku. Sasu-chan masih mengingatnya.  
"Tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku akan memanggil Uzuha",

Sasu-chan pergi ke atas untuk memanggil Uzuha. Ini pertama kali aku main ke rumah Sasu-chan. Rumah yang luas, terkesan hening, tenang. Selama orang tuanya pergi, Sasu-chan pasti kesepian karena cuma sendirian. Ditambah lagi dengan sikap kakak tirinya yang menyebalkan itu.  
"Ramen", panggil Sasu-chan dari belakangku.  
"Ya?", akupun menoleh ke belakang.  
"Kenalkan, Ini yang namanya Uzuha",  
"WHuaaaa!", aku terkejut dan melompat dari sofa, begitu melihat Sasu-chan sedang menggendong seekor anjing berbulu orange. Aku ini kan takut sama anjing!  
"Kau tidak suka anjing?", tanya Sasu-chan heran ketika melihat reaksiku yang berlebihan.  
"Se, sebenarnya tidak, aku tidak suka anjing, lebih tepatnya, aku... takut...", kataku terbata-bata.

Aku terus melirik ke anjing berbulu orange itu.  
"Kau tidak usah takut. Uzuha tidak menggigit", Sasu-chan malah menyodorkan Uzuha padaku.  
"Ti, ti, tidak..", aku melangkah mundur menjauhinya.  
"Percayalah, Uzuha tidak menggigit. Anggap saja Uzuha itu aku. Aku tidak menggigitmu kan?", jelas Sasu-chan terus membujukku.

Aku perlahan-lahan mendekati Sasu-chan. Dengan takut-takut aku mencoba untuk mengelus Uzuha.

"Jangan takut. Kalau kau takut, Uzuha akan berani menggigit", kata Sasu-chan tiba-tiba.

Spontan aku langsung mengambil jarak terjauh. Padahal sedikit lagi aku akan menyentuh Uzuha.  
"Hahaha.. Aku hanya bercanda", kata Sasu-chan sambil tertawa.

Sasu-chan tertawa. Manis sekali...

* * *

Keesokan harinya.  
10.15 am.  
Lapangan basket dekat mansionku.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu dan hari Munggu adalah hari libur sekolah.  
Benar-benar bosan. Tidak bisa bertemu Sasu-chan. Kira-kira, Sasu-chan sedang apa ya? Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu memikirkannya. Aku rindu sama Sasu-chan.

"Naruto, mau main tidak?", tanya Shikamaru sedikit berteriak dari kejauhan.  
"Dari tadi bengoooong terus", teriak Kiba menimpali.  
"Sebentar lagi, aku sibuk nih!", teriakku.

Aku langsung megeluarkan ponsel dan menghubungi Sasu-chan. Berkali-kali aku telepon, tetap tidak diangkat-angkat.  
Sasu-chan kemana ya? Apa masih tidur? Masa jam segini belum bangun?  
Mungkin juga masih tidur. Tapi... Sasu-chan kan sendirian di rumah saat ini, kalau ada apa-apa sama dia bagaimana?  
Aduuuuuh... Sasu-chan, diangkat donk!

"Naruto, gantian!", teriak Kiba.  
"Jangan sekarang, aku sibuk!", teriakku.  
"Ayo, main! Kau kan yang mengajak kami main", Shikamaru langsung menarik ponselku.  
"Iya deh!", aku langsung bergabung untuk bermain.

Mungkin saat ini Sasu-chan sedang tidur.

Beberapa menit kemudian...  
"Naruto, ponselmu bunyi!", teriak Shikamaru.  
"Biarkan saja, aku sibuk!", balasku sambil mendrible bola.  
"Dari Sasu-chan!", teriaknya balik.  
"Sasu-chan?", aku langsung melepas bola yang ada di tanganku.

Dan dengan secepat kilat, aku langsung menyambar ponselku dari tangan Shikamaru.  
"Waow!", kata kawanku terkejut melihat kecepatanku berlari.

Aku menjauhkan diri dari mereka.  
"Sasu-chan", jawabku ngos-ngosan.  
"_Ramen, ada apa? Maaf, tadi..._"  
"Kau dimana? Kau baik-baik saja kan?", tanyaku khawatir.  
"_Aku di rumah. Dan aku baik-baik saja kok. Ramen, maaf. Tadi aku..._"  
"Syukurlah..", aku bernapas lega.  
"_Ramen..._"  
"Ya?"  
"_Maaf, tadi aku sedang memandikan Uzuha. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau menelepon. Ada apa, Ramen? Kelihatannya penting sekali, sampai 12 missed call_"

12 missed call? Sebanyak itu kah? Hahaha..

"Hari ini... Te, temani aku jalan-jalan ya?", pintaku tanpa berpikir panjang.  
"_Hari ini?_",  
"Sekarang aku ke rumahmu. Kau siap-siap, ya!", kataku blak-blakan.  
"_I, iya_",  
"See U!", aku bergegas menutup ponselku.  
"Kawan-kawan, aku pulang dulu ya! Aku ada urusan! Bye!", teriakku.

Aku tidak bisa hidup sehari tanpa bertemu dengannya. Apakah aku bener-benar jatuh cinta padanya?

* * *

10.45 am.  
Rumah Sasu-chan.

Aku langsung memencet bel. Tak lama kemudian, keluarlah sosok pria yang tingginya di atasku, dialah kakak tiri Sasu-chan. Mata lavendernya menatapku dengan dingin.

Mengapa malah dia yang keluar!

"Pagi! Sasu-chan ada?", tanyaku mencoba bersikap hangat.

Pria itu tetap menatapku dengan dingin. Akupun balas menatapnya. Aku tidak suka jika ada yang menatapku dingin seperti itu. Meskipun dia lebih tua dariku.

"Ramen, ayo pergi!", tiba-tiba Sasu-chan muncul dari belakang pria itu dan langsung menarikku pergi.

Aku cuma bisa nyengir pada pria itu. Entah apalah maksud cengiranku ini baginya.

"Ramen, kita mau kemana?", tanya Sasu-chan.  
"Mmm~ Kita makan siang dulu ya. Sudah itu, kita ke taman hiburan. Bagaimana?", tanyaku.  
"Taman hiburan? Ah~ Sudah lama aku tidak ke sana", jawab Sasu-chan sambil tersenyum.

Entah mengapa setiap melihat senyumannya, aku selalu berdebar-debar. Ingin sekali aku memelukknya. Dan...menciumnya...

* * *

01.15 pm.  
Di taman hiburan.

Saat ini kami sedang duduk di Roller Coaster. Ini pertama kalinya aku mencoba wahana ini. Biasanya aku selalu menghindar saat diajak untuk mencobanya, tapi untuk kali ini, aku tidak akan menghindar lagi. Aku harus terlihat gentle di hadapan Sasu-chan.

Dan rasanya benar-benar menegangkan!  
"Menegangkan ya!", kata Sasu-chan yang duduk di sebelah kananku

Dia sepertinya takut-takut juga seperti aku.  
"Tenang, ada aku", kataku berusaha supaya terlihat berani di hadapannya.

Akupun menggenggam tangan kirinya. Tangannya begitu hangat. Apakah dia merasakan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini?

Roller Coasterpun mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan, kecepatannya semakin lama-semakin meningkat, dan kemudian...  
"KYaaaa!", teriakku ketakutan.

Aku memejamkan mataku, tidak mau melihat ke bawah. Aku bener-bener phobia pada ketinggian. Aku mau turuuun!

* * *

Setelah menikmati kengerian yang mendebarkan bersama Sasu-chan di Roller Coaster.  
"Seru ya, Ramen?", tanya Sasu-chan sambil memijit jari-jarinya.  
"I, iya", kataku gemetaran.  
"Berikutnya mau coba wahana yang mana?", tanyanya.  
"Ter, terserah Sasu-chan", kataku mencoba bernafas normal.  
"Top Scan ya?", kata Sasu-chan sambil menunjuk wahana yang berbentuk kincir angin raksasa.

Oh, my God!

* * *

04.35 pm  
Di taman hiburan.

Setelah mencoba berbagai wahana yang meregang nyawa. Aku duduk di tepi kolam air mancur. Kakiku bener-bener lemas.  
"Ramen, tunggu bentar ya. Aku beli ice cream di sana dulu, sepertinya enak", kata Sasu-chan.  
"I, iya", kataku masih gemetaran.

Sasu-chan kelihatan sangat menikmatinya. Mungkin dia sudah terbiasa. Kalau seperti ini malah Sasu-chan yang terlihat gentle.

Sambil menunggu Sasu-chan, aku melihat ke sekeliling sambil berpikir apa yang akan kami lakukan nanti. Di hadapanku, melintaslah 2 laki-laki yang berjalan.  
"Habis ini, kau ajak dia naik kereta gantung ya", kata seorang laki-laki pada laki-laki yang satunya.  
"Iya!",  
"Kereta gantung adalah tempat yang romantis buat mengungkapkan perasaan sukamu kepada dia. Oh, so sweet!", jelas laki-laki itu.

Kereta gantung? Mmmm~~ OK!  
Nanti aku akan mengajak Sasu-chan naik itu, terus aku akan ungkapkan perasaanku ini padanya. Aku tidak bisa menutupi perasaanku ini lagi. Aku menyukainya, lebih dari rasa suka terhadap kawan.  
Tapi masalahnya... Aku kan takut ketinggian. Nanti aku akan gemetaran di hadapannya. Aduuuh!  
Ini akan terkesan cara ungkapan cinta yang jelek!

"Ramen~", panggil Sasu-chan.

Sasu-chan memberikan sebuah ice cream padaku. Sepertinya rasa jeruk.  
"Arigatou", Akupun mengambilnya dan langsung menyicipinya.  
"Seleramu dari dulu tidak berubah kan?", tanya Sasu-chan sambil duduk di sebelah kananku.  
"Iya, aku suka ice cream rasa jeruk. Ternyata kau masih ingat.. Hehehe..", kataku sambil tertawa kecil.  
"Soalnya waktu itu, Ramen orang pertama yang membelikanku ice cream", katanya sambil tersenyum padaku.  
"Sasu-chan~", panggilku.  
"Ya?"  
"Kita naik itu yuk!", ajakku sambil menunjuk ke arah kereta gantung.  
"Boleh", jawabnya.

Setelah berlama-lama mengantri untuk mendapatkan tiket, akhirnya kami berhasil juga mendapatkannya. Di atas sana, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Sasu-chan!  
Doakan aku, bro!

* * *

05.05 pm.  
Di taman hiburan.  
Di dalam kereta gantung.

Aku duduk berhadapan langsung dengan Sasu-chan. Kami sedang menyaksikan matahari senja dari dalam kereta gantung. Aku benar-benar terasa melayang ketika melihat pemandangan dari atas ini. Apa lagi lapisan bawah kereta gantung ini transparan. Semua yang ada di bawah sana bisa terlihat. Roh ini terasa mau lepas dari tubuhku. Kalau seperti ini, bagaimana mengungkapkannya, ya?

"Matahari senja memang indah ya. Apa lagi kalau dilihat dari sini", kata Sasu-chan begitu terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan sekitar.  
"I, iya", jawabku gemetaran sambil memijit jari-jariku yang dingin.

Aku terus menatap ke langit-langit. Adakah yang lebih menarik selain melihat ke atas?  
"Kalau melihat ke bawah, semuanya jadi kecil ya", Sasu-chan melihat ke bawah kakinya.  
"Ba, bawah?", aku langsung memejamkan mataku.

Aku tidak sanggup melihat ke bawah.  
Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh tanganku yang dingin.  
"Ramen, tidak usah takut. Ada aku di sampingmu", kata Sasu-chan yang sudah berpindah duduk di sebelah kiriku sambil tersenyum.

Melihat senyumannya itu, hatiku langsung berdebar-debar. Spontan, akupun langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Aku tidak peduli posisi kereta gantung yang tidak seimbang. Saat ini yang aku pedulikan adalah perasaanku ini harus tersampaikan pada Sasu-chan.

"Love U!", kataku tanpa berpikir panjang lagi.

"A, aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa berkata seperti ini. Ini kedengarannya aneh. Ta, tapi... Inilah perasaan yang aku rasakan saat aku dekat denganmu. A, aku, tidak ingin kau jauh dariku. Aku mencintaimu, sangat~", jelasku terbata-bata.

Mengapa aku mendadak gugup begini ya?

". . ."  
"Hahaha... Aku, aku aneh ya?", tanyaku sambil melongkarkan pelukanku.

Sasu-chan menggeleng.  
"Kau tidak aneh, Ramen. Yang aneh adalah perasaanmu...", bantah Sasu-chan.  
"A, aku...", selaku.  
"...perasaanku, perasaan kita. Aku tidak memahami mengapa aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertimu. Aku merasa ada yang kurang saat kau tidak ada di sisiku dan aku merasa bahagia saat aku bersamamu. Apakah ini cinta? Kalau ini cinta, mengapa bisa terjadi pada kita?", tanya Sasu-chan yang masih betah memelukku.

Aku tersenyum dengan pertanyaan polos dari Sasu-chan.  
"Aku mencintaimu, meskipun kita laki-laki. Aku mencintaimu, tidak peduli dengan apa pandangan orang lain. Aku mencintaimu karena aku cinta padamu, Sasu-chan", aku kembali memeluk Sasu-chan dengan erat, rasa gugupku menghilang ketika memeluknya seperti ini.  
"Hn. Ini memang aneh, tapi inilah kenyataanya, kenyantaan yang telah terjadi pada kita. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan ini darimu, aku mencintaimu, Ramen~", Sasu-chan juga membalas pelukanku dengan erat.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku, aku meraih bahu Sasu-chan supaya dia menghadapku. Aku sedikit mencondongkan kepalaku dan perlahan mendekati wajah manisnya. Mengerti dengan apa yang ingin kulakukan, Sasu-chan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

_CHuuuu~_  
Aku mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Kau manis, Sasu-chan. I love you~", bisikku sambil tersenyum matahari padanya.

Sasu-chan tidak berkata apa-apa, aku bisa melihat rona merah di wajah putih porselainnya. Sasu-chan kembali memelukku.  
"Kau hangat, Ramen. I Love U too!", sahut Sasu-chan.

Perasaanku terbalaskan! Pikirankupun legah~  
Love U, Sasu-chan!

- Naruto PoV End -

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Gomen untuk romance NaruSasu yang kurang romance.

Review please ^^v


	4. Chapter 04 : Missing You

[Chaptered]  
Title : Ramen for Sasu-chan  
Chapter : 04/05  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke, nyempil Hyuuga Neji  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Shonen Ai  
BGM : AAA - Wonderful Life

* * *

Akhirnya Neji muncul dan kebagian full 1 chapter ! Yey!

* * *

08.15 pm.  
Rumah Sasu-chan.

- Neji PoV -

Aku sedang duduk di teras menunggu si bodoh itu pulang.  
Kemana sih dia! Tidak biasanya dia pulang selarut ini.  
Akhir-akhir ini kuperhatikan, sejak dia masuk sekolah, sikapnya berubah padaku. Si bodoh yang biasanya selalu berisik, tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi pendiam dan cuek padaku. Ini pasti karena dia bergaul dengan bocah kuning itu!

Beberapa menit kemudian.  
Si bodoh itu pun pulang. Aku bergegas menghampirinya.  
"Darimana saja?", tanyaku sambil menatap marah padanya.

Si bodoh itu hanya diam. Sedangkan aku terus menatapnya menunggunya bersuara.  
Tidak lama kemudian dia tersenyum seolah-olah menyindirku.  
"Apa ada yang lucu?",  
"Akhirnya kau mau berbicara padaku", jawabnya tanpa melirik ke arahku.

Kau? Dia memanggilku dengan sebutan kau? Kemana sopan santunnya itu!

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia langsung masuk ke rumah. Sedangkan aku, hanya terdiam karena perkataanya barusan. Dia benar, ini pertama kalinya aku mengajaknya berbicara.

Come on! What's wrong with me? Padahal dahulu sikapku selalu cuek padanya. Dulu, aku sangat benci ketika dia mengajakku berbicara. Aku tidak ingin mendengar suara berisiknya itu. Tapi sekarang? Apa aku sudah mulai bisa menerimanya sebagai adikku?

NO! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!

* * *

06.55 am.  
Di dalam mobil.

Karena Papa and Mama pergi ke luar kota, mau tidak mau aku yang bertugas untuk mengantar jemput si bodoh ini ke sekolah. Selain menjadi supir, aku juga harus menjaganya hingga Papa and Mama kembali.  
Huh, merepotkan saja!

Selama di perjalanan menuju sekolah, si bodoh itu hanya diam saja, pandangannya tetap terfokus ke samping kirinya. Tidak seperti biasanya. Di rumah juga begitu, dia tidak lagi mengusikku. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Mengapa aku jadi memikirkan hal bodoh seperti ini?

Arrrgggg!  
Aku mulai menepi dan memarkirkan mobilku di pinggir jalan.  
Aku keluar dari mobil meninggalkan si bodoh itu di dalam mobil.  
Aku mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari saku celanaku dan menyalakannya dengan pematik. Saat pikiranku sedang sumpek, hal yang paling enjoy adalah merokok. Saat-saat ini pula, biasanya si bodoh itu langsung datang dan menyambar rokok yang aku hisap.  
Kemudian dia akan bilang,"Neji-nii, jangan merokok. Aku tidak suka kalau Neji-nii merokok".

But...  
Kali ini dia hanya diam. Melihat ke arahkupun tidak!  
Arrrgggg! Mengapa aku ingin minta diperhatikan oleh si bodoh itu!

Setelah merokok, pikiranku sedikit lebih enjoy. Aku lalu kembali ke dalam mobil untuk mengantar si bodoh ini ke sekolahnya. Sesampainya di sekolah. Aku melihat bocah kuning itu sudah menunggu di gerbang.  
Begitu melihat bocah itu, si bodoh itu langsung turun dari mobil dan berlari sambil menggandeng tangan bocah itu dan lagi-lagi tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu padaku.  
Entah mengapa sejak pertama kali aku melihat bocah kuning itu, aku sudah benci padanya. Seakan-akan dia ingin merebut Sasuke dariku.

Wait! Sasuke?  
Mengapa aku memanggil nama si bodoh itu? Ada apa denganku?

* * *

10.45 am.  
SMU Swasta X.  
Ruang Guru.

_DReeeeT DReeeeT_  
Ada pesan baru di ponselku.  
Aku langsung membacanya. Pesan dari nomor yang tidak kukenal.  
_Nanti, jangan jemput aku._

Ini pasti pesan dari si bodoh.  
Akupun langsung menghapusnya tanpa mereply. Aku tidak suka menyimpan sesuatu tentang si bodoh itu, begitu pula dengan isi pesan ataupun nomor ponselnya sekalipun.  
Aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya, sangat tidak menyukainya, dia terlalu berisik dan suka mencari perhatianku. Aku benci orang yang seperti itu.  
Ya, aku benci!

* * *

02.10 pm.  
Rumah Sasu-chan.

Ketika sampai di rumah, aku sama sekali tidak melihat si bodoh itu ada di rumah. Dia pasti keluyuran lagi sama bocah itu!  
Aku mengambil ponselku untuk menyuruhnya pulang.  
But...  
Aku tidak menyimpan nomor ponselnya.  
Aku terdiam sejenak, kemudian aku mengurungkan niatku untuk menyuruhnya pulang.

I don't care! Lakukan saja, apa yang kau mau, dasar bodoh!

* * *

2 hari kemudian..  
09.15 pm.  
Rumah Sasu-chan.

Aku duduk di sofa sambil menonton berita. Si bodoh itu sedang berada di kamarnya. Sikapnya sama seperti hari-hari biasanya. Selalu diam.  
Saat aku pulang mengajar, si bodoh itu tidak ada di rumah. Saat malampun begitu, selalu mengurung diri bersama Uzuha di kamarnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sejak Papa and Mama pergi, kami sama sekali tidak pernah makan malam bersama.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...  
10.40 am.  
SMU Swasta X.  
Ruang Guru.

Ada pesan baru di ponselku.  
Aku langsung membacanya. Ini pasti dari si bodoh lagi.  
_Nanti, jangan jemput aku._

Huh! Lagi-lagi, si bodoh itu mengirim pesan yang sama!  
Saking marahnya, aku langsung mereply dengan pesannya itu.

_Aku jemput! Wait me!._

Aku menekan tombol send dengan kesalnya.  
Mengapa aku jadi emosi seperti ini? Seharusnya aku tidak perlu menanggapi pesan konyolnya itu.  
Ada yang tidak beres dengan pikiranku!

* * *

02.15 pm.  
SMU Konoha.  
Aku telat setengah jam lebih.

Apa si bodoh itu masih menunggu ku? Sepertinya tidak, dia pasti sudah pulang bersama si bocah kuning itu. Meskipun aku tahu si bodoh itu tidak akan menungguku, tapi aku tetap saja ke sekolahnya.

Aku berhenti di gerbang sekolah, di sana aku melihat si bodoh itu sedang berdiri.  
"Yes! Dia benar-benar menungguku!", seruku.

Mengapa aku segirang ini ya? Apa karena dia menungguku atau karena dia tidak pulang bersama bocah kuning itu? Huf~ Aku ini aneh deh!

Aku membunyikan klakson dan si bodoh itu pun menoleh. Lalu dia masuk ke mobil dan duduk di sebelah kiriku tanpa bicara sepatah katapun.

* * *

Selama di perjalanan pulang, si bodoh itu tetap diam. Ini membuatku merasa bosan. Benar-benar bosan dan marah!  
"Hey, katakan sesuatu!", marahku.

Si bodoh itu hanya diam saja tanpa mengubrisku. Aku menghembuskan nafas kekesalan.  
"Hey! Kau ini tuli, ya!", bentakku.  
". . ."

Dengan kesalnya aku menghentikan mobilku di pinggir jalan.  
"Turun!", bentakku.

Si bodoh itu menatapku dengan dinginnya. Kemudian dengan patuhnya dia langsung turun dari mobil dan membanting keras pintu mobil.  
Akupun langsung tancap gas meninggalkannya di pinggir jalan.

Beberapa saat kemudian. Akupun tersadar dengan apa yang aku lakukan barusan.  
Oh, my God! Mengapa aku tega meninggalkannya di pinggir jalan?

Apa yang ada dipikiranku? Mengapa aku begitu kacau?

* * *

08.10 pm.  
Rumah Sasu-chan.

Kulihat si bodoh sedang duduk di teras bersama Uzuha. Dengan beraninya, aku menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelah kirinya. Karena kedatangku, dia langsung beranjak pergi sambil menggendong Uzuha.  
"I'm sorry!", kataku, ini pertama kalinya aku meminta maaf padanya.

Dia berhenti melangkah.  
"Lain kali, tidak usah jemput aku lagi!", katanya sambil membelakangiku.

Kemudian dia masuk ke rumah meninggalkanku sendirian di luar.  
Dia benar-benar marah.

Come on! Yang seharusnya marah itu aku, dia terus-terusan menyuekinku!

* * *

Keesokan paginya.  
Saat ingin mengantarnya ke sekolah, Dia sudah tidak ada di rumah. Maybe, dia sudah berangkat duluan. Saat di perjalanan menuju SMU swasta tempat ku mengajar, aku teringat dengan si bodoh itu.  
Apa dia benar-benar telah sampai di sekolah? Pikiranku selalu teringat tentangnya.  
Aku mengambil ponsel untuk menghubunginya. Untung aku masih menyimpan pesan yang kemarin dikirimnya itu. Aku mencoba untuk menghubunginya, tetapi tidak ada jawaban.  
Dengan kesalnya aku menutup ponselku.

Terserah! Mau marah atau tidak! I don't care!

* * *

01.15 pm.  
SMU Konoha.  
Aku menjemputnya pulang. Entah megapa aku terus mencemaskannya.  
Beberapa menit kemudian. Aku melihat si bodoh bersama si bocah kuning itu. Akupun menghampiri mereka. Si bodoh malah menarik si bocah kuning itu pergi tanpa menghiraukanku.  
"Hey! Ayo, aku antar pulang!", teriakku sambil mencengkram tangan si bodoh.

Bocah kuning itu langsung melepaskan cengkramanku dari si bodoh.  
"Jangan ikut campur, bocah!", bentakku.  
"Siapa yang kau sebut bocah itu!", lawannya.  
"Kau!", kataku sambil menunjuk dirinya.  
"Huh! Bocah teriak bocah!", sindirnya sambil berseringai

Aku benci seringainya itu. Kemarin-kemarin, bocah kuning ini juga pernah berseringai seperti itu padaku.  
Dengan kesal, aku melayangkan tinjuku tepat di bibirnya.  
Spontan bibirnya langsung berdarah. Karena tidak terima, bocah itu membalas memukulku.  
And finnaly, kamipun berantem.

"Hentikan!", teriak si bodoh.

Kami sama sekali tidak menghiraukan teriakannya itu.  
"Sudah cukup! Jangan berantem lagi!", si bodoh itu tiba-tiba melerai perkelahian kami dengan cara memeluk si bocah kuning itu dari depan.

Melihat si bodoh memeluk si bocah kuning itu, aku langsung menariknya dari pelukkan bocah itu.  
"Ayo, pulang!", kataku.

_PLaaaaK!_  
Si bodoh itu menamparku tiba-tiba.  
Dia menatapku dengan mata yang memerah, karena kesal.  
"Berhentilah bertindak semaumu!", marahnya.

Si bodoh itu pergi bersama bocah kuning itu dan meninggalkanku begitu saja.  
Shit!  
Pipiku sakit! Dan juga...  
"Di sini... sakit~", lirihku sambil mencengkram dadaku.

Arrrggg~~  
Kurasa aku benar-benar gila!

* * *

09.10 pm.  
Rumah Sasu-chan.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, aku langsung membuka pintu itu dengan kasar.

"Aku ingin bicara!", teriakku sambil menerobos masuk.

Si bodoh itu sedang duduk di kursi meja belajarnya.  
Melihat kedatanganku, spontan dia langsung berdiri dari kursi dan berbalik membelakangiku. Seperti ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikannya.  
Aku perlahan-lahan menghampirinya.

"Keluar~", lirih pelan dengan suara yang serak.  
"Kau kenapa?", tanyaku sambil menarik lengannya supaya dia tidak membelakangiku.

Saat dia berbalik, aku melihat matanya memerah.  
"Kau menangis?", tanyaku.  
"Keluar atau aku tampar!", bentaknya sambil mendorongku.  
"Kalau mau tampar, tampar saja. Yang jelas, aku tidak akan keluar sebelum berbicara denganmu",

Si bodoh itu mulai melayangkan telapak tangan kanannya.  
Dia benar-benar mau menamparku. Apa aku harus membiarkan diriku ditampar olehnya? Ayo, Neji, kau masih waras kan?

"Ini yang terakhir. Kau yang keluar atau aku yang keluar?"

"OK, aku yang keluar!", katanya sambil mulai mengemasi pakaiannya.  
"Kau mau kemana?", tanyaku.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mau ke tempat bocah kuning itu!",

"Hey!", teriakku sambil mendorongnya ke ranjang.

Aku menekan pundaknya dengan kuat supaya dia tidak bisa bergerak. Matanya yang memerah itu menatapku dengan dinginnya.  
"Mengapa kau lebih memilih bocah kuning itu dibanding aku, kakakmu!", teriakku.

Kata-kata itu tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulutku. Now, aku benar-benar mengakuinya sebagai adikku. Mendengar perkataanku itu, dia hanya tertawa.  
"Hahaha... Sejak kapan kau menganggap dirimu sebagai kakakku?", tanyanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Sejak kapan!", teriakknya sambil menatap marah padaku.  
"I don't know", jawabku pelan.  
"Hahaha...", lagi-lagi dia menertawakanku.  
"Berhenti tertawa, bodoh!", marahku.  
"Maka berhentilah berkata hal-hal yang konyol. Setidaknya kau tetap diam, sama seperti yang kau lakukan dulu. Itu jauh lebih baik", kata-katanya begitu dingin, sangat menyakitkan bagiku.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian..

Di dalam mobil.  
Selama seminggu aku tidak mengajar, karena aku tidak bisa menunjukkan wajahku yang memar di hadapan guru-guru dan murid-muridku.  
Dan selama seminggu pula, aku tidak bertemu secara langsung dan berbicara sedikitpun dengan... Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan si bodoh lagi.  
Karena sekarang, akulah yang benar-benar bodoh. Ironis sekali.  
Selama seminggu itu, aku tidak pulang ke rumah. Meskipun begitu, aku tahu Sasuke baik-baik saja. Ditambah lagi ada si bocah kuning itu bersamanya.  
Aku tahu itu. Karena aku selalu memperhatikannya diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuannya. Setiap melihatnya bersama bocah kuning itu, entah mengapa aku merasa seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga bagiku.  
Dan aku bertekad, akan mengambil kembali Sasuke darinya!  
"Tunggu saja, Naruto! Kau akan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini!", kataku sambil menatap tajam pada photo bocah itu yang kuperoleh dengan usahaku sendiri.  
Dengan file ini, aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.

- Neji PoV End -

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Next chapter adalah chapter terakhir! Yey!

Review please ^^v


	5. Chapter 05 : Be with You

[Chaptered]  
Title : Ramen for Sasu-chan  
Chapter : 05/05  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke, nyempil Hyuuga Neji  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Shonen Ai  
BGM : AAA - Wonderful Life

* * *

10.35 pm.  
SMU Konoha.

- Naruto PoV -

Dari jam kosong tadi, Sasu-chan mulai tidur dan sampai sekarang sudah jam istirahat pun masih tidak bangun-bangun. Akhir-akhir ini, Sasu-chan sering tertidur di kelas.  
Ada apa ya?

Aku terus memperhatikan Sasu-chan yang sedang tertidur di meja sebelahku. Wajahnya saat tertidur seperti seorang princess. Tanpa sadar aku mencium bibirnya. Perlahan-lahan, Sasu-chan pun mulai terbangun. Seperti cerita sleeping beauty saja. Hehehe..

* * *

01.20 pm.  
SMU Konoha.

Selepas pulang sekolah, aku dan Sasu-chan pulang bersama. Aku menggandengan tangannya, berjalan menuju parkiran. Layaknya sepasang kekasih. Lho, kami kan memang sepasang kekasih.  
Meskipun aku dan Sasu-chan sama-sama laki-laki. Bukankah cinta tidak mengenal gender?

Kurang lebih 1 bulan kami menjalani hubungan terlarang ini. Sampai sekarang, hubungan ini tidak diketahui oleh siapapun. Tapi, cepat atau lambat pasti akan terungkap. Kalau terungkappun, aku sudah punya rencana.

* * *

Di Parkiran.  
Aku menyalakan starter motorku.

"Ini", aku menyerahkan helm pada Sasu-chan.

Sasu-chan langsung memakai helm yang kuberikan.  
"Naiklah", kataku yang sudah siap sebagai ojek untuk Sasu-chan.

Sasu-chanpun duduk di belakangku, sambil memeluk pinggangku dengan erat. Kami siap meninggalkan sekolah. Selama orang tua Sasu-chan tidak ada di rumah, aku siap menjadi ojek untuk Sasu-chan. Dengan senang hati aku menjemput dan mengantarnya dengan selamat sampai di rumah.  
Aku berharap semoga saja orang tuanya pulang lebih lama lagi. Jadi aku bisa terus bersama dengannya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang. Aku melihat dari kaca spion, ada mobil silver yang mengikuti kami dari belakang. Sudah beberapa hari mobil itu mengikutiku terus.  
Mulai di sekolah sampai ke mansionku. Apa cuma perasaanku saja ya?

* * *

01.35 pm.  
Ichiraku Ramen.

Sebelum mengantar Sasu-chan sampai ke rumah, seperti biasa kami makan siang dulu. Kami duduk di meja paling ujung di belakang dekat jendela.  
Setelah memesan menu, aku melirik ke belakang melalui jendela.  
Mobil silver itu parkir tepat di depan Ichiraku Ramen.

Siapa sich!  
Saking marah dan penasarannya, aku berdiri dari bangku dan berniat untuk menghampiri mobil silver itu.

Tiba-tiba Sasu-chan menarik tangan kananku.  
"Jangan dihiraukan, Ramen", kata Sasu-chan.  
". . .", aku bingung dengan perkataan Sasu-chan.  
"Mobil silver itu... Jangan dihiraukan", katanya sambil menatapku seolah-olah menyuruhku untuk duduk kembali.

Dengan patuhnya aku duduk.  
"Apa kau kenal dengan orang itu?", tanyaku.  
"Dia... Si brengsek itu", jawabnya sambil menunduk.  
"O, begitu. Mau apa lagi dia?", tanyaku dengan jengkelnya.  
"Tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu jalan pikirannya. Yang jelas, jangan dihiraukan. Anggap saja dia tidak pernah ada", kata Sasu-chan sambil tersenyum padaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Melihat senyumannya itu, aku merasa meleleh dan tenang kembali.

* * *

02.45 pm.

Aku mengendarai motor menuju Resto Z.  
Sudah hampir 2 minggu, aku bekerja sebagai tukang cuci piring di sini. Gajinya lumayan untuk ukuran part time. Sebenarnya peraturan sekolah melarang murid-murid untuk bekerja, kalau sampai ketahuan oleh pihak sekolah bisa gawat.  
Untuk itu, aku harus kerja sembunyi-sembunyi. Karena aku bertekad akan mengumpulkan uang sebanyak mungkin. Untuk masa depanku bersama Sasu-chan. Aku tahu hubungan kami ini pasti akan ditentang oleh orangtua masing-masing. Maka dari itu, aku harus giat bekerja dari sekarang untuk mengumpulkan uang sebanyak mungkin, agar bisa kabur ke suatu tempat dan hidup bersama Sasu-chan tanpa ada yang menentang.

Ini memang gila kedengarannya, tapi aku tidak ingin jauh dari Sasu-chan. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Sasu-chan lagi.

* * *

08.45 pm.  
Club Icha Icha Paradise.

Selain bekerja di Resto Z, aku juga berkerja di Club Icha Icha Paradise sebagai Host. Hanya dengan bermodal tampang dan pandai berbicara saja, aku sudah bisa langsung dapat uang. Sudah 5 hari aku kerja di club ini. Pekerjaanya hanya menemani tante-tante atau remaja perempuan lainnya minum dan berbicara saja. Membosankan sich, tapi karena gajinya dua kali lipat lebih besar dibanding gajiku di Resto Z.  
Dengan berkerja di sini, aku bisa cepat memperoleh banyak uang.

* * *

07.35 am.  
SMU Konoha.  
Kelas 1B

Untung aku sudah menyetel banyak alarm, biar tidak telat menjemput Sasu-chan. Kerja sebagai host, selain membosankan pulangnya juga sekitar jam 2 pagi.  
"Huammm ~~", nguapku.  
"Kau mengantuk?", tanya Sasu-chan.

Aku hanya mengangguk.  
"Mau ke atap?", tanyanya sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya padaku.  
"Kau mengajakku bolos?", tanyaku sambil menyambut tangannya.

Sesampainya di atap sekolah.  
Sasu-chan menyuruhku untuk tidur di pangkuannya. Dan dalam sekejap akupun langsung tertidur dalam pangkuannya.  
Aku benar-benar mengantuk, sangat~

* * *

01.35 pm.  
Ichiraku Ramen.

Seperti biasa, aku dan Sasu-chan makan siang bareng di tempat dan meja yang sama seperti biasanya. Sasu-chan sangat suka ramen di sini.

Aku melirik ke belakang. Mencari-cari mobil silver itu. Tumben tidak ada.  
"Si brengsek itu, tidak akan membuntuti kita lagi", kata Sasu-chan sambil tersenyum padaku.  
"Syukurlah kalau begitu", kataku dengan leganya.  
"Kau bergadang semalaman ya?", tanya Sasu-chan tiba-tiba.  
"Ti, tidak kok!", jawabku kelabakan.

Sasu-chan hanya tersenyum. Dia tidak boleh tahu kalau aku berkerja. Apa lagi aku berkerja sebagai host.

* * *

02.40 pm.  
Saat mau berangkat berkerja.

Aku berpapasan dengan Si brengsek itu. Dengan cueknya aku berjalan melewati dia.  
Tiba-tiba saja, dia menarik dan mendorongku ke dinding.  
"Lihat ini! Kau tahu siapa yang melakukannya!", marahnya sambil menunjukkan luka lebam di pelipis kirinya padaku.  
"Mana aku tahu!", bentakku sambil mendorongnya supaya dia menjauh dariku.  
"Sasuke", katanya pelan.  
"Apa?", tanyaku gak percaya.

Dia tiba-tiba menyerang sehingga aku terjatuh ke tanah.  
"Ini semuanya gara-gara kau! Sejak bergaul denganmu, Sasuke berubah jadi liar seperti itu! Dia berani melawan dan memukulku! Kadang pulang ke rumah kadang juga tidak! Pulangpun sampai dini hari! Padahal sebelumnya Sasuke tidak pernah seperti itu! Seharusnya kau tidak usah muncul dalam kehidupannya!", teriaknya sambil mencekikku dengan penuh dendam.

Se, sesak...  
Aku tidak bisa melepaskan cekikannya itu. Pandanganku mulai kabur.  
Aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dia katakan.  
"Ka, kau mau.. membunuhku ya?", kataku dengan susah payah.

Spontan dia langsung melepaskan cekikannya itu.  
"Jauhi Sasuke", katanya sambil berlari meninggalkanku.

Akhirnya aku bisa bernafas. Aku masih bisa merasakan cekikannya itu. Aku terbaring di tanah untuk sementara waktu.  
Aku berpikir, apa benar yang dikatakannya itu? Sasu-chan memukulnya sampai lebam begitu?  
"Aku tidak percaya!", teriakku sambil bangkit berdiri.

Aku tidak boleh mudah percaya pada omongan si brengsek itu!  
Dia berusaha mengusik hubunganku dengan Sasu-chan.

* * *

Beberapa minggu kemudian.  
Sepulang sekolah.  
Aku dan Sasu-chan dipanggil untuk menghadap kepala sekolah.  
"Apa hubungan kita sudah ketahuan?", tanyaku pada Sasu-chan.

Sasu-chan langsung menggenggam tangan kananku.  
"Kita jalankan saja", katanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

Senyumannya itu membuat rasa khawatirku meleleh. Aku pun kembali bersemangat.

Sesampainya di ruang kepala sekolah.  
Aku terkejut melihat Mamaku sedang duduk berhadapan dengan kepala sekolah.  
Di samping Mamaku ada seorang wanita lagi.  
"Sasuke", wanita itu langsung berdiri dan memeluk Sasu-chan.  
"Mama?", kata Sasu-chan terkejut.

Rupanya itu Mama tiri Sasu-chan.  
"Mengapa Mama ada di sini?", tanyaku mulai gelisah.

* * *

Setelah kurang lebih 1 jam di ruang kepala sekolah.  
Akhirnya kami diizinkan pulang.  
Kepala sekolah memanggil kami, karena aku dan Sasu-chan ketahuan bekerja sampai dini hari.  
Jadi Sasu-chan selama ini juga bekerja? Jadi itu yang membuat Sasu-chan selalu ketiduran di kelas.  
Karena sudah ketahuan kepala sekolah, aku tidak bisa bekerja lagi. Tapi tidak apa-apa yang penting Mama belum tahu hubungan kami.

* * *

Di parkiran.

Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantar Sasu-chan pulang, karena dari tadi Mama tirinya terus memegang tangan Sasu-chan, dan tidak mau melepaskannya.  
Begitu pula dengan Mamaku. Sasu-chan dari tadi juga diam saja.  
Apa karena ada Mamanya?  
Jangan-jangan... Sasu-chan marah karena aku bekerja sebagai host!

"Sasuke, masuklah ke mobil!", kata Mama tirinya.

Dengan patuhnya Sasu-chan masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa melirik ke arahku.  
Sasu-chan bener-bener marah padaku.

Mamanya datang menghampiriku.  
"Jangan pernah temui Sasuke lagi!", ketus Mamanya padaku.  
"Mengapa?", tanyaku bingung.

Tanpa menghiraukanku, Mamanya langsung masuk dan pergi sambil mengemudikan mobil merahnya itu dan pergi bersama Sasu-chan.  
"Naru, hubungan kalian cukup sampai di sini", kata Mama sedih.  
"Ma, maksud Mama?", tanyaku.  
"Hubunganmu dengan Sasuke", jawab Mama.  
"Mama sudah tahu?", tanyaku terkejut.  
"Anggap saja hubungan kalian ini tidak pernah ada. Kau harus kembali ke Suna", kata Mama menahan amarah.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Apakah aku akan meninggalkan Sasu-chan sendirian lagi?  
Aku tidak mau!

* * *

11.45 pm.  
Mansion.

Aku tidak bisa tidur, karena terus memikirkan rencana Mama yang akan membawaku kembali ke Suna. Aku tidak mau pisah dari Sasu-chan.  
Aku mengecek uang-uang yang sudah aku kumpulkan selama ini. Kurasa ini cukup untuk kabur bersama Sasu-chan. Aku langsung mengambil ponselku dan menghubungi Sasu-chan. Tidak active, apa Sasu-chan marah padaku?  
Bagaimana ini? Sasu-chan harus tahu, kalau Mama akan membawaku kembali ke Suna.  
Tidak lama kemudian..

_DRrrrr DRrrrrr DRrrrrr_  
Ponselku bergetar.  
Dari nomor yang tidak kukenal.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, akupun langsung mengangkatnya.  
"Halo"  
"_Ramen, ini aku_", terdengar suara Sasu-chan.  
"Sasu-chan!", panggilku girang.

Syukurlah Sasu-chan tidak marah.  
"_Si brengsek itu sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Mamaku dan juga Mamamu_"

Rupanya dia biang keroknya.  
"Mamaku mau membawaku kembali ke Suna"  
"_. . ._",  
"Sasu-chan, apa kau mau kabur bersamaku?", tawarku.  
"_Mau!_", jawabnya cepat.  
"Aku jemput sekarang, ya?",  
"_Jangan. Kita bertemu di suatu tempat saja_", sarannya.  
"Bagaimana kalau di tempat pertama kali kita bertemu",  
"_Iya, aku akan menunggumu di sana_"

Aku bergegas mengemas barang-barangku. Aku akan kabur bersama Sasu-chan.  
Mama, maafkan aku. Aku lebih memilih Sasu-chan.

* * *

01.05 am.  
Taman belakang SD.  
Sasu-chan sudah menungguku di sana.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu lama menunggu", kataku sambil turun dari motor dan menghampirinya.

Sasu-chan langsung berlari dan memelukku.  
"Aku, aku ingin selamanya bersama Ramen", katanya gemetaran.  
"Aku juga!", kataku sambil memeluknya dengan erat.

Setelah Sasu-chan merasa cukup tenang, aku memberikan helm padanya.  
"Ayo, kita pergi! Ke suatu tempat yang jauh di sana!", kataku sambil menyalakan starter motor.

Sasu-chan mengambil helm yang kuberikan padanya. Sepintas aku melihat tangan kanannya memar.  
"Tanganmu kenapa?", tanyaku sambil menarik tangan kanannya dan melihat lebih jelas.  
"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit melampiaskan kekesalan pada seseorang saja", jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Sasu-chan langsung memakai helm dan duduk di belakangku.  
"Siap untuk berpetualangan?", tanyaku.  
"Siap!", jawabnya sambil memelukku dengan erat dari belakang.

Kamipun melaju kencang dengan motorku. Akhirnya pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh, jauh sekali dari Konoha.  
Di sana kami akan memulai kehidupan kami yang baru. Berharap tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengusik kehidupan kami di sana.  
Aku ingin hidup bersama Sasu-chan. Selamanya, selalu bersama.  
Karena aku benar-benar mencintainya.

- Naruto PoV End -

* * *

Ramen for Sasu-chan - End

* * *

Akhirnya tamat juga Yey!  
Review please ^^v


End file.
